Cursed Eyes: Tears and Blood
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: Haru broke his promise not to cry, but he would do what Itachi had asked of him. He would get his cousin back to Konoha and protect his precious people. He owed his cousin that. After taking him in and training him, Haru would do what Itachi wanted.


Cursed Eyes: Blood and Tears

By Arrancarmaiden

Harry Potter was just a normal boy. He lived at Privet Drive number four with his relatives in Surry. He attended school, did not get the best grades, loved gardening, was neither abused or loved by his relatives, and loved to read. Granted, sometimes strange things would happen to him but he would just not think about them. He longed for adventure but knew it would never happen so why dream. But deep inside there was still that longing. He longed for a family; one that would come and rescue him from this life. He didn't know that soon he would lose his innocence. He didn't know that soon he would enter a world of blood and tears.

Is it any wonder why I'm scared?  
>If I was a little younger would I care?<br>Feeling like the walls are growing stronger  
>I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer<p>

You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded  
>'Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded<p>

It was on his 5th birthday that it all changed. That was when a family came for him. He did not find out the man's name until they were on a boat heading to who-knows-where. The red-eyed man told him his name was Itachi Uchiha. He was his cousin and had come to take him away to where he belonged. He talked about massacres, criminal organizations, ninja, little brothers, and secrets. Harry knew that this was too important to tell other people. It was a Secret.

I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
>I'm only scared of myself<br>Feels like my insides are all on fire  
>And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else<p>

I never thought they'd want me to go even faster  
>I never thought I took my foot off the gas<br>Everybody loves to be in on the pressure  
>But I know they're all waiting for the crash<p>

Harry, renamed Haru, started his ninja training soon after. He was fascinated by the Ninja Arts and let nothing keep from learning all he can. Itachi told him that he obviously took after the genius of the Uchiha Clan. Soon afterwards he reached the level he should be at his age and just kept growing. He loved the feeling it gave him, that he never would be helpless again.

He soon found out the dark side of the Shinobi life. He fell apart the first time he took a life. Itachi trained him as much as he could…well as much as he could while traveling. Haru traveled with Kisame and Itachi as they did what they were told to all around the Hidden Countries. When Itachi found the time, and when he deemed Haru ready, he would teach him. Haru was mostly self-study though. He would train by himself, and read numerous scrolls when the other two was gone…doing whatever they did. He didn't ask since he knew he wasn't going to be told. He knew what Akatsuki was. Itachi shielded him as much as he could, but that wasn't enough to keep the harsh realities of his new life away from him. The other Akatsuki was tolerant of Haru, but Itachi told him to keep with him when he was at headquarters. The only "safe" place was his room. But even there wasn't totally safe. He knew the masked man was more than he seemed. Itachi seemed to hint at something but he never outright said anything. He just said to stay away from him. He also knew the masked man was interested in him, especially after he activated his sharingan.

You never dreamed you had to live your life so guarded  
>'Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded<br>Things have changed you've become of complication  
>You can't make it through another day's humiliation<p>

I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
>I'm only scared of myself<br>Feels like my insides are all on fire  
>And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else<p>

Itachi was sick. Haru knew his plans regarding his brother Sasuke. He had told Haru since his plan also regarded him. Haru knew of the numerous medicines and potions that Itachi took daily just to keep himself alive long enough for the 'battle.' He hated feeling so helpless; he hated feeling so helpless in regards to watching his cousin slowly decay.

Is it any wonder why  
>The answer keeps me petrified?<br>Is it any wonder why I'm scared?

I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
>I'm only scared of myself<br>(Someone else)  
>Feels like my insides are all on fire<br>And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

He had promised himself that he would not cry. He would not cry when Itachi died. He broke that promise. He knew that Sasuke was shocked when he ran to Itachi's body. He didn't care what Sasuke could have done to him, despite his lack of chakra and strength. As he kneeled there, tears leaking from his face and Sasuke watching him in shock and confusion, he remembered what he needed to do. Itachi had given him the task of getting both of them away, far away where Madara could not follow. They had specially prepared a place beforehand and warded it with runes and spells that even Madara had never learned of. That was one weakness of Madara's, since he considered magic foolishness. They took advantage of that weak spot.

Sasuke finally gave into his exhaustion and collapsed into darkness. Haru didn't wait another moment to get them both out of there. He apparated them to the cavern, where the three companions of Sasuke's already waited (he had 'kidnapped' them earlier). He ignored the screeching of the girl and situated both Uchihas. He took Itachi to the side and used a special type of sealing scroll, sealed his body. He would decide what to do later. Now, Sasuke needed him. Maybe Karin would have some use afterall, since she was supposed to have some training in healing.

When Sasuke woke up, he would have attacked him if it were not for the ropes holding him. The ropes were there to keep him from hurting himself, since he had only just been healed. It took over an hour for Haru to get Sasuke to actually listen to him. Course it only took a few words to dangle in front of him, like bait for a fish, to get Sasuke to listen to him. When it finally sunk into Sasuke that he was telling the truth, he was silent. He could see it on the others' face, that is was sinking in. While Sasuke was still in shock, both from the battle's end and the revelations, Haru pushed. He had to get that going after Danzo right now, or even worse turning his fury against Konoha itself, was not the best idea. He pressed that Tsunade would be able to do more. For now, at least, Sasuke seemed like he would go along with it. Now, it was time to intercept the Konoha party looking for Sasuke.

I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
>(It is any wonder why I'm scared)<br>I'm only scared of myself  
>(If I was a little younger would I care?)<br>Feels like my insides are on fire  
>(Feeling like the walls are growing stronger)<br>And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else  
>(It is any wonder why I'm scared)<p>

They didn't trust him—that he knew—but they still cautiously followed him. He knew he had got the older man's interest when he had appeared, with his Uchiha features. Only a few words, a few to the fox-boy were needed for them to follow. Itachi had met with the fox-boy, Naruto he thought his name was, before his death. He had given him some of his power, he could sense that even though the fox-boy could not. They were shocked to see Sasuke, and Sasuke them. He got a glare from his cousin for that but he ignored it. He was used to Uchiha-glares and did not let them affect him. Itachi had thrown enough of them around when he annoyed him badly enough. He retreated with the others, leaving Team 7 alone. This was essential and needed for both sides to start to heal. He hoped it worked. When he came back, they were at least not trying to kill each other. It was time to go to Konoha. There, he would work on Sasuke but he could see that all he needed was to get back to Konoha. He had faith in the fox-boy with the strange power to change people to do the rest. It was time to go home. While he himself had never been to Konoha, he had heard Itachi speak of it enough. Itachi had shown him the extent that someone would go to protect their loved ones—or one—and home. Even though Haru was far past his old-innocent-self, he still needed a family. Though Itachi was gone, he still had one family member left. That family member needed healing, physically, emotionally, and mentally, but he was confident that it would happen. He would miss Itachi but Itachi had taught him well.

~~~Hi! A very short one-shot that I just had the urge to write. Hope you like and hope it doesn't suck too much.


End file.
